Konoha Boarding school academy
by crystallyy
Summary: This is a story about Sakura Haruno and her best friends. She met more friends as she grow. She is now high school, met a few friends. Except that these friends are different. They are dudes.What would she do? What will happen to her best friends? SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai, ShikaTema, NejiTen Romance story. Enjoy! And don't forget to like this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first, I DON'T OWN THIS STORY! Second, This is an AU, no special power, but Sakura still have her monster strength, okay? Third, I AM A TERRIBLE WRITER, so If u don't like my story, please don't insult me in the reviews! Forth, if u like this story, REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR FAVORITE! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

It is in the morning, I am sleeping right now, I am dreaming about the the new school I am going to attend to tomorrow, _Konoha high acadmey,_ that school is a school that needs a lot of requirement. First, your family must be rich and noble, Second, All the grades must be all 100 points, if 1 question is wrong, you will fail the assessment...

 _"_ Mmhhh, It's morning already?" I said, I shot out of bed and took a 10 minutes shower, and I smelled like the flower cherry blossom, just like my name, and you are probably asking why am I rich or noble? Because my family owns one of the most successful factory that have over 1000 shop in this world, and I a the smartest one of the school in my last school.

I changed into my usual dress, a red dress the doesn't cover in the sides that reached to my knees, and a black shorts, and a a pair of non-heel boots. I ran to the dining room and stuff everyting inside my mouth.

" Sakura, there is something you still don't know about this school. And you need to know" My mom Mebuki said to me. I stopped stuffing things in to my mouth and gulped them down. "What do I need to know, Mom?" I asked.

"In your next school, you won't come back to here, you will stay at the school's dorm, we really can't look after you all the time, so we're sending you to the dorm" My mom said quietly, the smirked " By the way, this is your dateing period, I don't want to interfere with your dating, so I will leave you alone with your future boyfriend, whoever that is." My mom said still smirking "Pack your stuff and break a leg, Sakura!" My mom said cheerfully. I blushed from my mother's previous words "yes mom, I will try my best for our family, I will pack my stuff now..." I started to cry, I have been with my mom and dad for like forever, and now I have to leave them? Of course it's hard for me too! then I hugged my mom " Goodbye, I'll miss you, I will try to call you when I can." I said quietly and went to pack my stuff.

" Lady Sakura, here is the limo." My driver told me, I followed him and walked in the expensive car. Before I knew it I am at the Konoha High School Academy, It is huge, ginormous, elegant, mature and pretty. I was in a shock until someone patted my back.

"Hi, you must be the new girl Sakura Haruno! My name is Ino Yamanaka! Hope we can be friends!" Ino said cheerfully. " It's a pleasure to meet you, I _am_ Sakura, I hope we can be friends too." I said cheerfully.

" Hey, come on! I want you to meet my friends, they are very kind and sometimes when it comes to romance, the will go crazy." Ino said pulling my hand towards to campus.

"Okay, Sakura, meet ,my friends, this is Hinata Hyuga." Ino said "It's a pleasure to meet you, my new friend" Hinata twirled her fingers together and blushed shyly. "This is Tenten." Ino pointed at a girls with 2 buns on her head. " Nice to meet 'cha!" Tenten said waving at me. " And I am Sakura Haruno." I said smiling brightly. " let's go to class before we are late.

Then they looked at me surprised."What?" I asked. "Now is still breakfast time, we still have 2 hours until our first lesson starts. Oh right I have to tell you everything since you are new, and you need to get a dorm..." Ino said. Then they looked at me in a worried expression.

" we're all unlucky and ended up with a guy as our dormmate. and they are the most poplar guys in this school ,so we are in a dangerous situation. And the only dorm with 1 poeple is the most popular guy at school. Uchiha Sasuke. And I have a good guess that you will me that guy's dormmate, but don't worry, My room is next to your's and Hinata's room is in front of you and Tenten's roon is the room on your left side, Break a leg, girl!" InIo said, then all my friends nodded. Now I fell alot better knowing that my friends are there to help, but still, I am nervous, My dormmate might be a guy. Now I really regret that joined this stupid school.

Ino and my new friends led my the way to the office, Which by the way, looked looked a 5 star hotel lobby, a girl named Anko-sensi, one of the teachers was there. she gave me a key and toled me to look after it. then it written ,room 104, then Ino and my friends eyes widen.

"No way." They all said together. "It is the room we talked to you about, the room where the most popular guy lives in." Ino said and sighed.

"This is bad, I will get crushed!but I am too young to die, I am only 14!" I said frowning.

"Anko-sensi, can I change my room?" I asked

"Sorry, but no, in oder to be fair, we will not change the room, sorry, and break a leg, that guy is annoying and you are gonna be crushed." Anko-sensi said

 _Shit, no way_

Ino,Hinata, Tenten and sakura walked to their dorm. Sakura told herself _in, out , in ,out._ Of course she is nervous! She is gonna meet her roommate, a s It is gonna be a guy. To her, all guy are gay and dickface.

Sakura was in front of her room now,She took a deep breath. She took her key out and opened the door. Then a guy who just came out of the toilet from a shower walked out and liked at her, She looked at him. She glared at him and said"Great, my roommate is a gay guy." Sakura said and did a giant eye roll.

Sasuke POV

I just finished my shower and I heard the door unlocked. _it must be another fangirl that stole the key from the office, great._ I thought.

I gone out my the bathroom. Half naked and saw a girl that I have nnever saw at school before. She has pink, otton candy pink hair, emerald green eyes, pearl white teeth. I think I just fall in love at first sight. She is freaking pretty.

"Great, my roommate is gonna be a gay guy."and she rolled her eyes at me a d blush, I guess I can tell because I am half naked in front of a girl. I can't wait to make her mine.

* * *

 **I know, right?I am a terrible writer, well, there may be only a little bit of romance here for now, but please, be patient for me to upload the next story, I will do it as soon as I can, well, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is chapter 2, I hope you will like it, and each chapter will talk about a different couplepple, okay? so last chapter is talking about sasusaku, this chapter will be NejiTen, enjoy! BTW, next time, we will have Shikamaru Nara, and Temari with us!**

* * *

Neji POV

I have gone to eat my lunch, somehow,Uchiha was late. I sat down next to Sai. Then I took a bowl of rice, salad and a cup of water with ice-cream. I love ice-cream, I heard one of our school student's family owns one pf the most successful ice-cream factory, that has spread around the world, even Cambodia has that ice-cream shop! I am dying to meet that student. But I don't want to harm that student because that student isa girl.

"Oi, Hyuga."

 _It was Uchiha_

"Oi, Uchiha"

I looked to him, I found a girl was walking next to him, and she looked pissed. she had pink hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. I smirked at him.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I am so NOT eating with you." I heard the girl said. I smirked again.

"Sasuke, Who is this girl? You're new roommate? or you're new _girlfriend?_ " I asked, still smirking.

"I am Sakura Haruno, and I am so NOT that guy's girlfriend, and yes, I am his roommate." She said, while rolling her eyes " and bye, I have to meet my friends."

"She may not be my girlfriend now, but one day, she _will_ be mine" Sasuke said and smirked " Why don't I introduce my friends to you?"

" Fine, but I will never be you'res." Sakura said.

I smirked again, because Uchiha was never interested in any girls, not even the most popular girl in the whole school! and He was never rejected by anyone.

" Why don't you two argue when you go back to your room,or make out? Don't hog this place and argue like that and argue future couple" I said looked annoyed, but in the inside, I was amused, and a bit jealous. I wanted to have a girlfriend like Uchiha. Maybe the ice-cream girl? Maybe, I will force her to it.

* * *

Time Skip : Dorm time

Neji's POV

I walked inside my dorm. Once I got in, I saw a beautiful view, It was Tenten, she was dressed like an angel. She was looking at her phone blushing, of course it was her friends who made her feel embarrassed.

"Oh, It's you, Neji" Tenten said. Still blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked looking at her, pretending not to know.

"My friends are torturing me, because I am with the third most popular guy in thins school." She said as she rolled her eyes " But I made fun of my other 2 friends spending the night with the second most popular guy and the most popular guy in this school." She said laughing. "And one of my friends complained that the most popular guy in this school stole her phone and out and put it inside his boxers and told her to get it, and of course she didn't get it, and she just ran to Ino's room and cal her to call her phone number 10 times, and once _Uchiha_ got annoyed by the buzzing, he took the phone out, and _Sakura_ grabbed her phone and ran to the bathroom, and she is still inside the toilet, afraid that _Uchiha_ will take it again."

"Sakura? As it Sakura Haruno? And Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked confused. Do Tenten know Sakura?

"Ya I do. When she just got into this school as a transfer, I met her, and we became friends all thanks to Ino's big mouth."

" She is Uchiha's future wife." I said simply

" SHE IS WHAT?" Tenten shouted, I think it just broke the window.

" She is Uchiha's future wife." I said again, smirking.

" Well, it might be true, since they are roommates" Tenten said

"let's talk about something else. Do you know the ice-cream girl?" I asked

"What ice-cream girl? I don't know any girl that's made out of ice-cream" She said "I don't even know it exits"

" No, the girl's family sells ice-cream, do you know who she is?" I asked, a little annoyed.

" Oh, I know, and that girl is me, why?" She asked.

I looked at her like I have seen a ghost in shock. "That was you?" I asked trying my best not to let her know that I am surprised. I mean, the one, Whom I really wanted to meet in years, She is my roommate?

"Ya, Why?" Tenten asked, looked at me.

" Well, I have always wanted to meet that girl, and I just found out that was you, I have wanted to meet you for 3 years." I said like it was nothing.

Now, Tenten looked even more surprised," Why are you so interested in me?" Tenten asked

" Because I like ice-cream." I said Calmly, although I was freaking out in the inside.

" I can give you the whole factory if you want." She said teasingly, then she realize what she just said, and coverd her mouth with her hand.

" I didn't mean it that way, it's just that..." She said trailing off.

I smirked at her, I am really surprised.

Ran to her bed in embarrassment, I smirked at her reaction and went to bed myself.

* * *

 **VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! MUST READ!**

 **Okay, I know that this story is kinda short, but I don't have much now, and SORRY. I promise next time, I will write the story longer, and write another OneShot, It is called : Happy Birthday, Sasuke, It is a Sasusaku and the OneShot will be out in 10th of February, and next chapter will be out at next friday, It might be late, but Please, don't stop reading this story, I will try my best to write as quick as I can! And, don't forget to favorite this story! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, if you think this is a chapter, you are wrong!**

 **Well, I think I written this story so bad and**

 **i guess I will create a new story, ok?**

 **sorry everyone! But please also like my other story!**


End file.
